Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding table, and more particularly, relates to a rotary engaging assembly.
Description of the Related Art
At present, in order to make various tables meet the requirement for folding placement or adjustment of the angle of a table top, the table top generally needs to be turned over. This kind of table is generally called a turnover table, a collapsible table, or a folding table. Positioning pins are mainly used in the present engaging technique. However, a pull rod or a spanner is disposed externally when the above-mentioned technique is used. Chinese Utility Model Patent No. ZL200820135733.6 entitled “Folding Table Structure” discloses a novel rotary engaging assembly thus to conceal a locking structure inside a product. However, this technique has the shortcomings that the rotary engaging assembly is low in strength, easy to deform, inconvenient to operate and the like.